leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camille/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban Upon Starting a Game ;Summoner's Rift ;Howling Abyss * ''"I '''HATE' SNOW."'' ;Twisted Treeline * "An island of ruination, heh, how glamorous." '' Movement * ''"I know what I am. Do you?" * "Purity of form, purity of function." * "Hostility works if courtesy fails." * "Progress trumps suffering." * "Ego brings everyone to their knees." * "Progress should never be kept waiting." * "I remain human - for the most part." * "I go where the work leads." * "Second-guess yourself. You will still be wrong." * "You lack strategic foresight." Attacking * "Know your place!" * "Seek my attention at your peril." * "Your limitations will be your downfall." * "My motives are not your concern." * "Don't worry. I'm not finished yet." * "Your downfall has already been calculated." * "Don't engage if you don't seek to win." * "Your feeble efforts are... disappointing." * "Excellence is a trait you lack." * "Who are you to try and stop me?" * "I will make you an irrelevant detail!" * "Patience isn't a virtue, it's '''the' virtue."'' ;From Fog Of War * "Pay attention!" * "Watch where you're going!" * "Mind your surroundings." ; * "Oh I'm not playing with you" ; * "The yolk of mankind looks good on you." ; * "Oh my... can someone put a sheet over this hat rack?" ; * "The law protects when it is protected." * "Less hat, more plans." * "Did Daddy buy you that gun?" * "I am not one of your blunt-object enforcers." ; * "How very.... Noxian of you." ; * "You are behaving like an imbecile!" ; * "Child, I have considered every outcome. Plan accordingly." * "You are not thinking far enough ahead." ; * "Shush now! Leave the talking to the adults" ; * "You might be decent practice." ; * "It would have been better for you to stay dead." ; * "Do you have a formula for being better?" ; * "I suppose I must teach '''you' a lesson"'' ; * "My blades are sharper!" ; * "I've seen bigger tempests in my tea cup." ; * "Heroes make such nice targets!" ; * "So much time wasted on presentation." ; * "Your antics have become a liability." ; * "You know... I don't even believe in you." ; * "Your mistakes illuminate your naivety." ; * "Mediocrity is the root of all evil." ; * "Who let you out of your toy box!?" * "Time to cut your strings, little puppet." ; * "Altruism is so insipid." ; * "Run along, girl, and mind your elders." ; * "How about a taste of your own medicine?" ; * "Exterminating you would be a pleasure." ; * "Watch it, girl. I am your future!" ; * "Tell me. Hmph; Is it the third arm that makes you extra-glorious?" * "Your revolution has ceased to be useful." * "You have become an obstacle to progress. Time to remove you." ; * "You would look better as a rug in my foyer." ; * "I am the one who keeps the wolves at bay." * "We are all monsters. Now, you are just one on the outside." * "Didn't your master teach you to heel?" * "Shouldn't you be on a leash?" ; * "You are quick, but I''' am quicker!" ; * "Think ahead, or start digging your grave." ; * "I am a weapon.You're some sort of... pudding." ; * "All flash and no substance." ; * "Oh look, it's the worst of times." Upon Killing an Enemy Champion * "You could at least be civilized about dying..." * "I said good day!" * "Don't take it personally, you were simply outclassed." * "You are inconsequential, don't fuss so!" * "Industry always triumphs." * "Target eliminated." * "Problem solved." * "Ugh, at least die with some dignity!" * "This is what a professional looks like." * "Think you deserve better? You don't." * "Ugh, today just got terribly bad for you!" * "You are already forgotten!" * "Bloodshed and the upper class have always gone hand in hand." ;Killing the Same Enemy Twice in a Row * "Your strategy lacks variety." * "You have made the same mistake twice!" ;Killing the Same Enemy Three Times in a Row * "This is not your lucky day." ;Killing the Second Enemy in a Teamfight * "I despise middle-men." * "You are too late." ;You (as ) Getting First Blood * "That wasn't so difficult!" * "Is that fear I detect?" ;Ally Getting First Blood * "Whittle them down!" ;Enemy Getting First Blood * "Now you're just being... vulgar." ; * "Ashes, ashes, you fall down." ; * "Hmm, that was less than stellar." ; * "You have become obsolete." ; * "Only command what you can enforce." ; * "That antique of yours is quite poor at close range." ; * "Bravado is contrary to civility. Much like boys." ; * "Should have brought your 'A' Game" ; * "Your affinity with time does only afford you make more mistakes." * "Pay attention, boy. Maybe next time you'll get it right." ; * "Next time, take the map." ; * "Looks like two blades are better than one." * "A nimble blade wins the fight, but the keen mind wins the war." ; * "Today's forecast? Your death." ; * "All bluster, no execution." ; * "My boy, no one cares about your silly little country..." ; * "Is that the result you were looking for?" ; * "I suppose dying is the ultimate lesson." ; * "You should have relied on your weapons more!" ; * "Funny thing about heroes: they all end up dead" ; * "Showmanship has no place in battle" ; * "Better to be self made then made to serve." ; * "Good luck in your next incarnation" ; * "Looks like you weren't the hero." ; * "You are SLOPPY." ; * "And all the Noxian High Command couldn't put Riven together again." ; * "Scissors... beats...paper." ; * "Play in the shadows at your peril." ; * "This chemical equation has been neutralized." ; * "Bandle scout rule number one: Be better." ; * "Living another day was not on the cards." ; * "Ugh! hideous little thing." ; * "All the class and manners I expect from a Zaunite." ; * "That was glorious." * "Never go full machine." ; * "If blood fazed me, I wouldn't be very good at my job." ; * "Not all dogs go to heaven!" * "You were a weapon? Boohoo!" ; * "Monkey see, monkey die!" ; * "The story of your sword is over." ; *''"It's a fine line between deadly and dead."'' ; * "Ugh! I think I got some on me." ; * "Was that deception or were you really that careless?" ; * "Bombs... away!" ; * "Potted and pruned." Upon Going on a Killing Spree * "Were you going to stop me? I didn't think so." * "Anything worth doing, is worth doing right." * "The satisfaction isn't in the killing, but in a job well done." * "Professionals never second guess." * "They do not pay me to make mistakes!" * "Remove the strong and watch the weak crumble..." * "Don't walk away....'RUN."'' Taunts * "If you don't have the talent to fight, at least have the decency to die." ;An Ally * "Extremes are easy, it's the balance that is difficult" ;Responding to an Ally's Taunt * "Results speak louder than words." ;Responding to an Enemy's Taunt * "Your ignorance is showing." * "Find bravado where you can, while you can." ;Near Enemy Corpses * "So many bodies...so little time!" ;An Enemy * "Belts? Is dressing like a commoner fashion now? * "Don't go looking for something you don't want to find." ;An Enemy * "Hourglass kid? Was sundial brat already taken?" ;An Enemy * "That little toy of yours won't help you when you're dead!" ;An Enemy * "Pattern breeds weakness." ;An Enemy * "Shall I wait while you consult your precious runes?" ;An Enemy * "Your lack of strategy disgusts me!" ;An Enemy * "Mmm, it's like looking into a crude, boorish mirror." * "Ever wondered how you became an orphan?" ;An Enemy * "Oooh, your revolution is so... quaint..." ;An Enemy * "Here, doggy." ;An Enemy * "The yolk of mankind looks good on you." Joke *''"A Noxian, a Zaunite and a Freljordian walk into my blade. The end."'' *''"A joke? Hmm... What do you get when you cross me in a dark alley? ... eviscerated."'' ;Responding to an Ally's Joke * "Amusing!" * "Don't beg for attention, it's unbecoming." * "Don't be funny, be useful." ;Responding to an Enemy's Joke * "In your case, intelligence seems like an unhappy accident." * "I hope you still think that's funny when I slit your throat..." * "I suppose wit varies with intelligence." * "Awww... thinking for yourself must be difficult." * "Ha...Ha...Ha..." * "Rudeness is a sure way to an ugly death." Dance (Camille begins to breakdance, spinning around repeatedly on one hand.) Laugh Upon Casting Upon Casting * "There are two sides to every issue, '''my' side and the wrong side."'' Upon Casting * "Only cowards run." * "You will be where I want you to be." * "Running will make no difference." * "I'm coming to get you." * "Where are you going?" Upon Casting * "You and I will end this. Now." * "You will stay where I want you to stay." * "Stay here." *''"Ah-ah-aah!"'' When an enemy champion attempts to leave *''"Ask permission if you want to leave."'' *''"I didn't say you could leave."'' *''"You didn't really think I would let you go that easily?"'' *''"You will leave when I allow it."'' *''"That's not going to work!"'' ;Trying to Use * "Cowardice is worst than laziness." When an Enemy Uses an Ability on active * "What a waste!" * "I've already figured you out." * "Your attempts are feeble." * "So predictable..." * "How rude!" * "Are you fighting back? -Tut- How selfish!" * "That was mediocre at best." Scoring a Quadrakill * "This is what problem solving looks like!" Scoring a Pentakill * "I don't leave witnesses." Items Upon Buying an Item * "To the victor, the spoils." * "The right tool goes to the one with the heaviest purse." * "Fortune favors the wealthy." * "A proper lady employs many methods" ;Buying First Item * "Money makes everything easier!" Upon Proc'ing * "Try harder!" Upon Using * "You are strong, but '''I' am stronger."'' Upon Proc'ing * "You can run, but it won't help!" Upon Using a * "Bottoms up!" * "Cheers!" Upon Using * "I am no one's puppet." Upon Using * "Meekness was never a virtue of mine!" Upon Using * "You are in my way." Upon Proc'ing * "You try my patience!" Upon Using * "I am the only weapon necessary!" Upon Using * "Time to thin the herd." Upon Placing a * "An attention to detail produces shoddy work." * "I am the trap!" * "I have yet to be wrong." Upon Destroying an Outer Turret * "Wait long enough and the cracks always show!" Upon Destroying an Inner Turret * "When the foundation's rotten, the walls give so easily." Upon Dying Unknown * "A weapon's virtue is proven in combat." * "Don't be crass!" * "Do nothing if you wish to be nothing" * "Hmph; You may thank me when this is over." * "You are utterly unemployable." * "'''This '''is your best!?" * "You do not want your name on my list." * "Your behavior is unacceptable." * "Behave yourself!" * "You are meek." * "How gauche." * "I'm old enough to know better" * "You WILL co-operate" * "Let me be clear. I WILL kill you." * "I find your skill lacking." * "Pathetic." * "Mind your manners, or I'll mind them for you." * "This work isn't for amateurs." * "You will be forgotten before you're dead." * "How inadequate." * "You are a means to an end." * "Target Neutralized." * "Ego brings everyone to their knees." * "Eye on the target." * "Either attack or run. Your indecision is repulsive." * "So direct, like most fools." * " I don't leave witnesses." * "Technology and I have a....complicated relationship." * "I bargained my soul for the progress of Piltover." * "I'm what you would call; a deniable asset." * "I ensure the survival of Piltover!" * "Progress is honed on necessary deaths." * "My skills eliminate the chaos of Piltover." * "The harsh memory of one's past does not soften with age." * "Regret is what tempers the steel of our soul." * "The right word cuts more deeply than a knife." * "Fear sharpens every blade." * "I don't play the game, I make the rules." * "It's not lies that cut but the sharpness of the truth." * "Sometimes ambitions must be restrained." * "Violence is a means to an end." * "Morality is a beautiful servant...and a dangerous master." * "Elegance never goes out of fashion." * "Piltover will achieve it's destiny!" * "We all have lines, I may have crossed mine..." * "Another step on the march of progress." * "They pay me to find problems...and then dispose of them." * "Everything has a place, forgetting yours is dangerous." * "I am employed when negotiations fail." * "Society needs rules." * "Self-made women need to be more prevalent." * "Privilege must be preserved at all costs." * "It is not the weapon that defines you, but how you wield it." * "This is simply my profession." * "Being nice is sooo tedious." * "Sometimes scars are the most refined attire one can wear." * "Progress is served by technology, not controlled by it." * "The world is not black or white, heh; but a delicious shade of gray." * "Efficiency is paramount to success." * "The task at hand is the only one that matters." * "Feigning innocence is so time consuming." * "Order exists because of me." * "For the problems of Piltover, '''I' am the solution."'' * "Rudeness must be eradicated!" * "I will not be mislead." * "The luxury of mercy is one I cannot afford." * "Results are all that matters." * "Better to sip regret than swallow death!" * "There's always time for tea!" * "Value yourself first, lest you be deemed worthless." * "I only need time." * "Character is revealed by when one retreats." * "Calculated." * "Winning means being better." * "You won't avoid the consequences of your actions." * "The difference between success and failure is adaptation!" * "If life hasn't changed you, then you have failed!" * "Reckless!" * "Complacency breeds death." * "Adapt or perish." * "Tut-tut a Lady never dirties her hands." * "The trick is to be clever and quick." * "The test of good manners is patience." * "Waiting yields the most reward!" * "Patience is what separates good hunters from dead ones." * "Looks like I missed a spot." * "A professional is marked by precision." * "Opportunity rewards those who wait." * "Precision is the only standard that matters." * "A sharp blade quickens the work." * "The future favors the versatile" * "I am out of patience!" * "For you, this will be over in a moment." * "Always dance with the one who brought you." es:Camille/Frases